1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product tablet dispenser with an isolated delivery sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid product compositions in tablet form are typically used because they are relatively easy to formulate and dispense in a desired dosage. Such product tablets may be used for a variety of products including detergents, sanitizers, rinse aids, fabric softeners, bleaches, optical brightening chemicals, starching chemicals, and cleaners and sanitizers in general. However, depending upon the type of product, the product tablets may be caustic, messy, or otherwise difficult to handle and/or susceptible to environmental conditions such as humidity or other chemicals that can cause the product to clump or dissolve and disrupt the dispensing of the product.
Dispensers are typically used to dispense product tablets. The use of dispensers reduces the handling of the product tablets and allows for easy dispensing of the product in the desired dosage. For dispensers including hoppers containing a plurality of product tablets, the prior art dispensers are typically not effective in reducing exposure of the product tablets to the environmental conditions in which the product tablets are dispensed. As a result of being exposed to the environmental conditions, the product tablets may clump or dissolve thereby clogging the dispenser. If the dispenser becomes clogged, the dispenser will not dispense the product tablets properly.
Prior art dispensers also include outlets with various types of sensors. One type of outlet that has been used includes a tube with two small holes on opposite sides of the tube, and a beam of light is emitted and received through the holes in the tube. As a product tablet is dispensed through the outlet, the product tablet momentarily interrupts the reception of the beam of light, and the sensor provides a signal pulse indicating that the product tablet has been dispensed. A drawback to this configuration is that it can result in blockage of the holes through which the beam of light passes thereby disabling the operation of the sensor. For example, the holes could be blocked by powder or small particles of the product tablets being dispensed, condensation, residual product, and other residue such as from evaporation of chemical laden moisture from the dishwashing machine.
It is desired to provide a tablet dispenser that will protect the product tablets from exposure to various environmental conditions such as moisture and chemicals during use of a dishwashing machine and to prevent interference with the operation of the sensors.